This Is Halloween
by Rayleighn
Summary: Expansion of a previously posted ficlet. Myka and Helena getting ready to take their daughter trick or treating.


**Title: **This Is Halloween**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells  
**Summary: **Expanding on the ficlet I wrote about a month ago based on the song. Helena and Myka getting ready to take their daughter trick or treating.  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.

* * *

Myka was laying on the bed watching Helena hold up the little red riding hood costume she had bought for her the day before, and the look on Helena's face was amusing enough that Myka felt it would be worth whatever lashing she was about to receive.

"I thought you said this was a children's story." Helena said holding the costume in front of her like it was a monster she was trying to keep at bay.

"It is." Myka answered, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"This doesn't look very child friendly love."

"Well, it's the adult version. Little red has grown up and decided she wanted to take a walk on the wild side."

Helena rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand this bloody holiday."

Myka laughed. "You know, this being the third year we have taken Emma I thought you would have a handle on it."

"It's absurd, we take our daughter from door to door, asking strangers for candy that I am sure is going to rot her teeth. Not that she gets much of it, Pete swoops in and steals most of it." She said while putting the hanger on the mirror while she shimmied out of her jeans, giving Myka a gracious view of her backside.

"It's fun. It's a chance to be something other than what we are normally. And you know Emma is going to look adorable in that costume you and Claudia made."

Helena huffed. "She better, we spent forever on that."

Myka chuckled again before settling in to watch Helena get changed.

When she was finally done she turned around and held her arms out. "How do I look?"

Myka licked her lips, almost regretting picking out the costume for Helena now. Her eyes moved from Helena's thigh high boots to the bright red skirt that had a slit from the bottom where it danced over where her toes were to right above the tops of the thigh high boots, which led to the faux corset that pushed Helena's breasts up in the most appealing way. To finish the look a bright red cloak rested on Helena's shoulders, the hood resting on the top of her head just far enough not to obscure her face. It was perfect, but when Helena pulled on the black elbow length gloves and picked up the basket with a fake apple Myka felt her heart pitter patter. "It's perfect. You look gorgeous." She said getting off the bed and pulling Helena in close for a long kiss.

"Eww!" A little voice said from the doorway.

The sentiment was echoed by Pete a moment later. "Eww, really guys?"

Myka pulled back and laughed before turning her attention to Emma. She looked amazing in the costume that Helena and Claudia had slaved over. A brown top hat sat on her back curls, a fake pair of goggles attached to it and sitting on the rim, a pale green jacket sat open to show the leather strapless dress that was adorned with three clasps on the front and three belts that were sewn into place before the skirt ended at her knees with white taffeta. To finish the costume Emma held a fake gun that Helena had spent weeks cursing over that looked just enough like a futuristic laser gun while keeping the steampunk look. "You look amazing Ems." Myka said crouching down so that their five year old could come give her a hug.

"Where is your costume mommy?"

"She hasn't put it on yet honey." Helena said, crouching down for a moment before rocking precariously from the boots. "Let's go down stairs and get some dinner from Aunt Leena, maybe mommy will be dressed by the time we are done."

Myka rolled her eyes but she knew it was going to take her forever to get ready.

"Alright mummy." Emma said, releasing Myka and taking Helena's hand to go downstairs.

Helena turned and shut the door behind her and caught a glimps of Myka pulling out a dress that looked like it was a patchwork mess of mismatching materials.

Once the door closed Myka heard Pete tell Helena she was looking good followed by a loud shout of pain. She shook her head, he was never going to learn.

* * *

Helena held Emma on her hip while she called up the stairs. "Are you done yet Myka?" Even though most of her accent had disappeared over the years, along with her very formal speech, she couldn't escape adding the "er" to the end of Myka and Emma's names.

To answer the question Myka started walking down the stairs and Helena couldn't contain her gasp. _The Nightmare Before Christmas _had become one of her favorite movies and to see Myka dressed as Sally was doing things to her, and boy oh boy was Myka dressed as Sally. She had meticulously painted her face, adding face stich work to match the animated version, but it didn't stop on her face, her arms and legs had the same detail. The dress was cropped a little shorter than the animated counterpart and way more form fitting but Helena couldn't complain about that.

"You look amazing." Helena sighed while putting Emma down.

"Mommy is pretty!" The little girl squealed.

"What about mummy?" Myka asked, slipping her hand into Helena's free one.

"Mummy is pretty but she is kind of scary."

Helena frowned at the comment, but Myka was quick to deflect it. "That just means she will keep all the other scary monsters away baby."

"I thought that's what my gun was for." Emma said, confusion clear on her face.

"Well that will help munchkin." Claudia said emerging from the kitchen.

Emma smiled before running up to hug Claudia. "Thank you for my costume!"

"Did you thank your mummy? She helped."

Emma turned around to look at Helena. "She has to protect me first."

Helena rolled her eyes. "I swear." She muttered before leaning into Myka.

"Are we ready to go trick or treating?" Myka asked before Helena could get anymore offended.

Emma bounced up and down, doing her best to nod and clap at the same time.

Myka and Helena broke apart to each take one of Emma's hands to begin the night.

* * *

"I don't know where she gets all the energy." Myka said standing in front of the bathroom mirror, cleaning off her make up.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Helena admitted sitting on the bed pulling the boots off. She was about to start taking the rest of the costume off when the sight caught Myka's eye.

"Leave it on."

"It's uncomfortable." Helena whined.

"Oh lord, this century had spoiled you." Myka said, throwing the wash cloth in the sink before walking slowly across the room, slowly taking her own dress off.

"You have spoiled me." Helena said before looking up and smiling. "Oh." She sighed, understanding Myka's intent.


End file.
